To Love You More
by xojustagirlxo
Summary: Twelve-year old Lea Hudson grew up without a mom. All she wants to do is find her. Please read and review. Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

**To Love You More: ** Twelve-year old Lea Hudson grew up without a mom. All she wants to do is find her. Please read and review. Thank you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

There was a reason to smile as twelve-year old Lea Hudson woke up on a beautiful Saturday. First of all, it was the weekend. The weekend in which she gets to sleep in. The weekend in which she doesn't have to deal with school. She did her morning routine, showered, brushed, and grabbed clothes. It was a beautiful Spring weather in Lima, Ohio. She wore shorts and a white t-shirt.

She could smell pancakes as she walks down to the kitchen to join her father for breakfast. Her father Finn Hudson smiles at her. She greets him with a hug and kiss. "Good morning, cupcake." Finn said hugging his only daughter.

"Good morning, daddy." Lea smiles and sits down on the counter. "Breakfast smells great."

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes. It's your favorite." Finn smiles. Lea smiles back. "Can't wait! I'm starving!"

Finn continues to smile at her. There was something about his daughter that always reminded him of her mother. The fair skin, the hair, and the beautiful nose. "Daddy? Why do you keep staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"What?" Finn shook his head. "What? You just look like your..." He cleared his throat. "You're fine. Nothing's on your face."

Lea raised an eyebrow feeling confused. "Okay..then." She said. "Any plans this weekend?" Finn asked concerned.

He began to worry when he glanced at Lea who looked down with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked. Lea sighed and buried her face with her hand. She began to cry. "Cupcake! I didn't mean to make you cry. Please tell me what's wrong." Finn said walking over to his daughter sitting next to her.

He pulled her close as she cried on her shoulder. "It's a mother and daughter weekend with my friends. All of them are having fun without me because I don't have a mom! I don't know who she is!" Finn could feel his daughter's body shaking.

He sighed, feeling the pain of his daughter. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He said rubbing her back. "I didn't know you were upset about this."

"I didn't want you to worry about me. Every now and then they would go out and do girly things. I never told you until now but it hurts me!" Lea sobs on her father's shoulder.

"Sshh, baby..ssh." He said kissing his daughter on the cheek. "How about we have a father-daughter weekend? Would that make you feel better?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry! Daddy, I love you so much but...I need to know who my mommy is! Please, daddy! Please tell me something." She hasn't stopped sobbing.

Finn held her, crying along with his daughter. He knew this day would come. He knew she would be at the age in which all she wants to do is find out about her mother.

He wanted to tell his daughter about her mother. He wanted to tell her everything about her beautiful mother. Her voice and her successful career.

What he didn't want to tell her was the past.

He didn't want to tell his daughter Lea Hudson what exactly happened because he didn't want to crush his daughter's heart.

* * *

**Please, please let me know what you think when you leave reviews? Thank you so, so, so much! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That afternoon Finn got out a box full of her things. It was time that Lea needed to know something. He made popcorn and pulled out a movie for them to watch together.

"What's this?" Lea asked as she digs through the box. She notices millions of gold stars and found a picture of her mother.

_She's beautiful. _She thought as she traced the picture around with her finger. It was a picture of her mother at Nationals that year when the New Directions won. Of course Finn told his daughter that part but he never actually spoke about her.

"You look exactly like her." Finn said kissing his daughter.

"She was a star?" Lea asked.

"She is a star." Finn smiles. "She looks so gorgeous on her white dress. Daddy? You look handsome." Lea giggles.

Finn smiles back. "That was our wedding in Hawaii."

"Daddy? Are you and mommy together? I need to know." Lea pleads desperately.

She waited for quite a while for her father's response. "Lea..." He said sighing. "Why don't you ever talk about her? Was she a bad person? Did she not love me enough?"

The words have hit him. He felt like he was punched in the stomach. "You still have your wedding ring on! You aren't divorced! She loves you! I guess she never loved me." She said looking down on her lap.

He couldn't find the words to say to comfort Lea. "She loves you so much.'

'I guess I'm not that important." She said sighing. "I guess I can see why. I'm not gorgeous as she is. I'm not a star. I'm ugly."

Finn knew he needed to stop this. Everything Lea was saying about herself isn't true. "Hey! What you're saying isn't true. You're not any of that! You're my perfect and beautiful daughter."

He watched his daughter slowly. She appreciated what her father was saying to her but it wasn't enough. He hated how he felt that he wasn't able to convince his daughter the truth.

"She's a singer right?" Lea asked. Finn nods his head. "Her voice is so beautiful. She always sounds amazing, it's like hearing Angels sing."

"But then why haven't I heard her voice? Why can't I sing like her? I'm nothing!" Lea cried pulling the box away from her. "Daddy? I just want to be left alone."

"Lea, no..." Finn sighed. "You have to stop punishing yourself."

"Daddy, please! Just...leave me alone!" Lea begged. Finn let out a deep breath. He gathered all the belongings and placed them back inside the box. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked. He waited patiently for Lea to respond but stopped as she saw her father put things away.

She grabs a frame of her mother with a Tony award and a smile on her face. "Rachel Berry, Tony award winner, and a Broadway Star. New Yorker." She read it to herself. "New York? Daddy? She's from New York?"

"Yes." Finn responds quietly. "Then I need to go! I need to find her!"

"Lea! I can't let you to New York on your own! You're a tiny little girl and I can't let you get hurt!" Finn tried his hardest not to raise his voice.

"Then come with me!" Lea cried out loud.

"Baby girl, listen...you have school and finals. I have work. We both can't miss a day." Finn responds.

"Fine then! I'll go to New York myself! I just need to know why she never loved me enough to raise me!"

Finn ran his hands over his hair. "That's not true."

"She loves her career more than me, am I right? Is that true? Please don't lie to me, daddy!" They stared at each other. His heart ached when he heard the emotions of his daughter's voice.

Before Finn could respond, his phone rang. "I got to take this. I'm sorry." He said leaving the room feeling guilty.

She didn't care about school, finals, or anything. She loves her dad with the bottom of her heart but there's a piece of her missing.

Her mother.

She now knows her name and what she is and where she lives.

She knows what she needs to do. She knows what she wants.

Her mission is to find her mother, the one and only Rachel Berry.

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep reviewing and should I keep going? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been busy but I'm back with a new chapter! This may sound a little too unrealistic but please tell me what you thinK! :D Read and Review! Thank you :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Lea hated what she did. She hated going behind her father's back after he said she couldn't. All she wants is to find her mother who she's never met. She couldn't believe she had birthday and Christmas money saved up. She couldn't believe she bought one ticket, a flight to New York City.

She couldn't believe at twelve-years old she was in the big apple. The moment she arrived there, she already felt connected to her mother. With all the money she's saved up, she found one cheap hotel. No one believed she was by herself in a big city that never sleeps at night. She didn't care what people think.

It was ten-thirty at night. Lea got out her laptop and did more research on her mother.

_Rachel Berry, a five times Tony Award Winner decided to take a break from Broadway._

_From Wendla in Spring Awakening to Eponie on Les Miserables thought long about this_

_haitus. _

She read everything about her mother. None of articles ever mentioned anything about her having a daughter.

Lea stopped reading until she found her mother's location.

So, she has an apartment in Soho. She grabbed a pen and paper for her address and printed out directions.

Tomorrow, she would finally find her mother.

* * *

She always asked helped for directions. She's never took a train before. It's only been her first experience. The commuting was a lot of work but she couldn't help but smile when she finally reached to her mother's apartment. Lea knew this was a crazy idea. She didn't even know how to explain herself.

All she hopes for is that her mother gives her a second chance. She took a deep breath as rang the doorbell once. She felt her body shaking when she waited for someone to open the door. She took a step back when someone has opened the door for her.

That someone was her mother. To Lea, she was so beautiful. She's heard a lot of stories about her mother. She's heard about how everyone thought she wasn't so pretty or she should get a nose job.

Lea was glad her mother didn't listen to any of them.

"Hi, can I help you?" Her mother asked. Lea stares at her mother. She looks exactly like her.

_Why can't she recognize me? We have the same nose and eyes. We're even the __same height. _"I'm um-" Her whole body continued to shake. "I um...I..." And with that she broke down in tears.

"Oh! Sweetie, no. Please don't cry." Her mother said. It felt so good to hear her voice.

"Sweetie? I've had a lot of strange fan experiences. It's okay. Do you want an autograph?"

The woman continued to look at the young girl who covered her face with her hands.

"Sweetie? Please, come in. I hate seeing anyone cry, even if it's strangers." Lea couldn't believe her mother has let her in her own apartment.

She couldn't stop crying. Her cries turned into sobs and they were uncontrollable.

She sat down on the couch. "Would you like some banana-bread? They're freshly made out of the oven." Her mom offered her.

Lea shook her head. "I just...I just...want..I'm so sorry!" She couldn't even catch a breath.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for. I've already told you that I have some dedicated fans."

"I'm not a fan." Lea said in between her sobs. "Well, I...I didn't mean it like that." She watched her mother walk into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Please drink this. I always drink a glass of water when I'm sad.." Lea slowly nods and takes several sips of her water.

Her mother bends downs on her knees. "Are you feeling any better now?" She asked. She watched the young girl grab a wallet out of her bag. She took out a photo of the day she was born. She looks away and hands it to her mother.

"I'm your daughter." That was all Lea could say before she turned away and laid down and sobs on a pillow.

Rachel Berry stares at a picture she hasn't looked at in a years.

Rachel Berry couldn't believe her daughter has found her.

Rachel Berry knew she was selfish.

Rachel Berry didn't want her daughter to find her.


End file.
